


Anything For You

by queenvtheconqueror



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Murder, M/M, Yandere Reader, Yandere Sans (Undertale), first posted fic be nice, gender-neutral, some gun violence, the closest this thing gets to gendering is saying the reader has hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvtheconqueror/pseuds/queenvtheconqueror
Summary: I dunno man this is an i-wrote-this-while-tipsy reader-inserty thing with yandere sansCause im trash and my friends said to do it and who am I to say no?also keep in mind i typed it and never read it over to check for errors soooo rip lolFANFIC START!!!





	Anything For You

It wasn’t immediately noticeable at first.

My coworker had been tormenting me the entire week, or at least more than he usually had been. When he transferred to my building, he was insistent with his flirting to the extent that I probably should’ve reported him to our boss. I let it slide, at first, telling him I was already with someone else. He kept at it though, I suppose assuming he could change my mind. One day, on a bad evening of work, I snapped at him to leave me alone, saying I would never be interested in him. That didn’t go well, to say the least. After that, he doubled down on making my life hell to spite me. After coming home from work in a foul mood from his snide remarks about my appearance and work abilities, I had forgotten I had planned to spend the night binging junk food and lame videos with my dearest Sans. He quickly took notice of my lackluster attitude and questioned it. Of course, he didn’t buy my bluff so I eventually give in and told him the truth.

Two days later, my coworker was reported missing.

About a month later, with my coworker out of my mind, I had gone out shopping with my friend. We were having a great time until we went into one of the more notoriously snobby stores. In hindsight, that was a dumb choice. Most of the employees brushed us off if we asked for assistance, and the cashier had simply been cruel with her words. It had admittedly upset my friend much more than me, but that didn’t stop me from ranting to Sans about it that night while we were texting. He always responded immediately to my texts, and this time was no different.

A week later the store had a “Help Wanted” sign hanging outside.

A few months went by, and I was shopping with a friend when the man in line in front of me held the cashier at gunpoint. The cashier wasn’t subtle enough at hitting the emergency alarm button under their register, and the robber quickly resorted to grabbing a fistful of my hair and holding the gun to my face instead. In a matter of seconds, he became shocked as the gun was knocked from his hand. He was frozen in place, and clearly panicked by that fact. Given just enough slack for me to get out of his grip, I bolted for cover. The police quickly arrived and the man was taken into custody. No one understood what made the robber suddenly stop.

It didn’t matter, though, since he died suddenly in jail within the next week.

But I recognized that slight blue glow that appeared around the man; I’d recognize it anywhere. I loved the way he quickly texted back with concern, and told me how karma would get all of those workers one day, especially the cashier. I’d always remember the way he’d comforted me and told me not to worry about my coworker anymore. So, when the day came that a man had made racist comments toward Sans while we were in line to buy movie tickets, I took that as my chance to finally return the favor. I knew Sans wouldn’t outright tell me those comments had bothered him, but I knew him well enough to see he was frustrated. My ”bathroom break” before the movie took a bit longer than intended, but it was well worth it to see Sans’ surprise later that week when that same man’s face appeared on the news as the television news anchor reported his body’s discovery.

Afterall, we’d do anything for each other.


End file.
